Dangerous Boy
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Aku Ren Krawler. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang telah menghilangkan banyak nyawa atas perintah klienku. Aku ini hina. Aku berdosa. Aku... Aku ini apa?/My new fic/RnR?/HIATUS
1. A Dangerous Boy

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bakugan, is it enough for you huh ? *plaak!***

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll. Don't like don't read**

**Summary : Aku Ren Krawler. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang telah menghilangkan banyak nyawa atas perintah klienku. Aku ini hina. Aku berdosa. Aku... Aku ini apa?**

**DANGEROUS BOY****  
chapter 1  
-a dangerous boy-  
**

* * *

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat mendengar kata pembunuh?

Ya, pembunuh. Orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain baik dengan sengaja, maupun tidak sengaja.

Apa? Kalian takut pada mereka? Hmm... Jadi kalian pikir orang yang telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain itu harus disingkirkan dari masyarakat?

Hmm.. Begitu ya.

Apa? Tidak semua pembunuh bisa disingkirkan dari masyarakat?

Oh, yayaya, kalian benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak semua orang membunuh dengan maksud yang buruk. Maksudnya, ada beberapa orang yang membunuh-menghilangkan nyawa orang lain-demi melindungi dirinya dari ancaman.

Ya, kalau membunuh dengan alasan seperti itu sih memang lebih bisa ditolerir.

Oke, bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mengubah pertanyaanku?

Apa yang muncul dipikiran kalian saat mendengar kata pembunuh bayaran?

Apa kalian bilang? Mereka orang-orang kejam yang tak punya perasaan?

Oh.. Kalian juga bilang kalau mereka bahkan tidak pantas berjalan di atas permukaan bumi dan harus segera dimusnahkan.

Begitu, ya? Hmm.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran?

Aku, Ren Krawler, adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Kalian tidak percaya? Hei, lihatlah mayat seorang pria yang kini terbaring di hadapanku.

Aku baru saja menyarangkan tiga peluru padanya. Satu di perut, satu di jantung, dan satu di kepala. Tembakanku yang tepat mengenai organ vital pria ini telah membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan tewas di tempat.

Wow, tiga tembakan tepat mengenai organ vital? Uh, aku berani bertaruh kalau kalian pasti sedikit bergidik saat membayangkannya.

Sebenarnya aku jarang sekali menggunakan lebih dari satu peluru untuk menumbangkan 'target'ku. Tapi, terget malam ini berbeda.

Dia masih bisa berlari-walau dengan sempoyongan-saat peluru pertamaku sudah menembus perutnya.

Ah, aku paling tidak suka dengan target yang suka melawan seperti ini. Sepertinya, dia masih berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri. Menggelikan. Dia pikir dengan lari dan minta tolong, dia akan selamat. Naif.

Hanya pembunuh bayaran kelas teri yang membiarkan targetnya pergi dengan selamat. Dan aku, bukanlah pembunuh bayaran kelas teri.

Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang telah di akui. Aku bukanlah orang yang mau membiarkan 'target'ku lolos. Kau mau lolos dariku? Bermimpilah wahai 'buruan'ku.

Aku langsung menembakkan peluru tepat ke arah jantungnya. Dia mati. Itu terlihat dari langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti dan hampir jatuh.

Tapi karena aku pembunuh yang 'baik', jadi aku memberikan bonus bagi pria itu.  
Sekali lagi aku melepaskan peluruku dan tepat bersarang di kepalanya. Tembakanku yang terakhir langsung membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah yang dingin.

Ah, betapa menyenangkannya saat melihat pria itu tewas.

Dan begitu aku melihatnya jatuh tersungkur, aku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Memastikan kalau dia benar-benar sudah tewas.

Tak perlu susah-susah memeriksa denyut nadinya, karena dengan memandangnya saja aku sudah bisa mengetahui apa orang itu sudah tewas atau belum.

Hei, tolong jangan bertanya darimana aku bisa mengetahuinya. Apa kalian lupa, aku ini pembunuh bayaran yang sudah di akui. Sudah banyak orang yang kubunuh, dan aku juga sudah sering melihat orang-orang itu mati di hadapanku.

Jadi sekarang, dengan melihat saja aku bisa tahu apa orang itu sudah tewas atau masih hidup.

Hmm... mudahnya dibilang apa ya, uhm.. ah, pengalaman. Anggap saja aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Aku sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirku ke samping, membuat sebuah seringaian khas milikku muncul saat menyadari kalau targetku malam ini benar-benar sudah tewas.

Dan begitu aku memastikan pria itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak baik bagiku untuk tetap berada di sini.

Oke oke, kalian pasti masih penasaran mengenai aku dan 'pekerjaan'ku. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang menjual jasa kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Dengan kata lain, aku membunuh atas keinginan klienku.

Singkatnya begini, klienku memberikan 'pekerjaan', aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku, dan dia membayarku. Selesai. Mudah, kan?

Apa? Kalian bilang, aku ini orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan karena telah melakukan pekerjaan nista seperti itu?

Yayaya, aku maklum dan bisa mengerti dengan pikiran kalian. Karena itu adalah pendapat kebanyakan orang mengenai kami. Pembunuh bayaran.

Tapi tahukah kalian, aku juga mempertaruhkan semuanya demi menjalankan pekerjaan ini.

Tidak, yang kumaksud di sini bukan harta ataupun benda-benda bernilai materi lainnya. Tapi yang aku pertaruhkan adalah kebebasanku, bahkan nyawaku.

Satu buah kesalahan kecil dalam misi akan berakibat fatal untukku. Masih lebih baik jika kesalahan itu hanya menurunkan harga 'jasa' yang kujual pada klienku, tapi bagaimana jika kesalahan kecil itu membuatku terseret ke belakang meja hijau?

Dan yang lebih buruk, aku bisa saja dieksekusi mati oleh pihak pengadilan.

Dan saat itu semua terjadi, maka tamat sudah riwayat Ren Krawler sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Pekerjaan ini benar-benar memacu adrenalinku. Di samping itu semua, pekerjaan ini juga menuntutku untuk lebih jeli dan teliti dalam menangani 'target'ku.

Profesionalitas, itu semua yang sedang aku bicarakan.

Itu lah kenapa di tiap-tiap misiku, aku selalu waspada dan berhati-hati. Ah, dan juga harus tenang tentunya.

Seorang pembunuh bayaran juga harus sabar dan tenang.

Tindakan gegabah akan merusak keberhasilan sebuah misi, dan itu harus dihindari.

Sekarang, saatnya aku bicara mengenai semua klien dan orang yang sudah menjadi korbanku. Uhm, aku mulai darimana ya?

Ah, aku mulai dari para klienku saja.

Bisa dibilang, klienku berasal dari golongan atas. Mulai dari kalangan pengusaha kelas atas, para pemilik saham besar, pejabat pemerintah, dan para petinggi negeri. Mereka semua pernah menjadi klienku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada pada golongan menengah ke bawah?

Jujur saja, aku belum pernah atau lebih tepatnya belum menemukan klien yang berasal dari golongan menengah ke bawah.

Mungkin mereka belum mengetahui tentang keberadaan kami-pembunuh bayaran-, atau mungkin juga mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak akan mampu membayar jasa kami.

Hei, bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi itu kenyataan.

Tarif para pembunuh bayaran sangatlah mahal, hingga hanya orang-orang berkantung tebal saja yang mampu membeli jasa kami. Tapi menurutku, itu sebanding dengan pelayanan yang kami berikan.

Lalu mengenai para korban pembunuhanku, kebanyakan dari mereka juga berasal dari golongan atas.

Kenapa begitu? Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin mereka telah dianggap membahayakan posisi para klienku.

Kita jadikan pria yang baru saja kubunuh sebagai contoh. Pria itu adalah tuan Kazami. Pemilik perusahaan besar Kazami Group dan merupakan salah satu orang yang memiliki saham terbesar di negeri ini. Bisa dibilang, beliau adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di sini.

Banyak pesaing tuan Kazami yang berusaha menjatuhkannya dan perusahaannya. Mulai dari cara yang halus, hingga memakai trik-trik kotor semuanya sudah mereka lakukan.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, tuan Kazami tidak mudah ditumbangkan. Karena sulit ditumbangkan itulah akhirnya aku diminta untuk membunuhnya. Dan, aku berhasil melakukannya.

Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku jelaskan pada kalian. Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau aku dan para pembunuh bayaran lainnya hanya bergerak seorang diri. Sebenarnya, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Sekilas informasi saja, walaupun pembunuh bayaran sering terlihat bergerak sendiri, tapi kami sebenarnya memiliki sebuah organisasi yang sudah terorganisir dengan amat baik dan rapi.

Terlalu rapi bahkan, sampai polisi pun tidak bisa mencium ataupun merasakan keberadaan kami.

Dalam satu organisasi, biasanya dipimpin oleh seorang ketua. Aku sendiri kurang mengerti apa fungsi ketua dalam organisasi, tapi yang kudengar, dialah yang mengatur dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan kami sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Terutama dalam hal senjata. Baik senjata api, maupun senjata tajam.

Harus kuakui, senjata adalah hal yang paling wajib dimiliki oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa kami menghabisi nyawa 'target' kami?

Kebijakan pemerintah dan segala tetek bengeknya mengenai peredaran senjata membuat kami kesulitan mendapatkan senjata. Terutama senjata api.

Tapi kami beruntung, karena pasokan senjata dan peluru terus mengalir lewat perantara organisasi kami. Benar-benar melegakan.

* * *

"Yo, Ren, kau di sini rupanya!"

Sebuah suara baritone yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

Kulihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut coklat terang berjalan menghampiriku.

Saat ini sebenarnya aku tengah duduk sambil menatap gelapnya langit malam di atas atap gudang yang letaknya ada di pinggir pelabuhan.

Aku memang sering menyendiri di tempat ini. Bukan karena mau merenungi nasib atau semacamnya, tapi karena aku merasa kalau duduk di atas atap di malam hari itu menyenangkan.

Kau bisa dengan jelas melihat kemerlap cahaya bintang yang terpantul di permukaan laut dari sini. Dan jangan lupakan suara air yang bergerak akibat hembusan angin laut. Berada di tempat ini, benar-benar suatu kesenangan tersendiri buatku.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Jesse. Ada apa?" tanyaku saat menyadari keberadaannya.

Dia Jesse Glenn. Rekanku sesama pembunuh bayaran. Sudah cukup lama aku mengenalnya. Jesse orangnya sangat melankolis, bahkan kadang jadi terlihat sok puitis.

Dia bahkan selalu membawa sebuah buku yang tebalnya mencapai 5cm. Entah buku macam apa itu. Kadang aku berpikir, mungkin dia belajar merangkai kata-kata puitisnya itu lewat buku itu. Ah, apa peduliku.

Di mataku, Jesse tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh bayaran yang suka bermain-main dengan para korbannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara halaman buku yang dibalik. Oh, itu pasti Jesse. Dia kini sibuk membaca buku setebal 5 centinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ren, kau sudah berhasil menuntaskan pekerjaanmu?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jesse berhasil memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Ya, tentu saja sudah. Kalau belum, aku tidak mungkin bersantai-santai di tempat ini."

"Kau ini gesit sekali..."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar kata-kata Jesse.

"Gesit bagaimana?"

"Ya... gesit. Kau selalu berhasil membunuh targetmu dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Benarkah?"

Jesse menutup bukunya, "Ya tentu saja benar. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir, kalau kau itu terlalu tergesa-gesa dalam membunuh targetmu."

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jesse.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Jesse." ujarku kemudian.

Jesse menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayolah, itu sama sekali bukan pujian, Ren. Oke, memang yang pertama itu pujian tapi kalimatku yang setelahnya sama sekali bukan pujian."

Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jessie. Membuat pemuda dengan ujung rambut berwarna coklat tua itu sedikit mendesis kesal.

"Aku beda denganmu, Jesse. Aku bukan orang yang suka memberikan harapan palsu pada targetku,"

Jesse menyikut lenganku saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Hei Ren, kenapa kau bilang aku suka memberikan harapan palsu pada targetku? Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang calon presiden yang selalu mengumbar harapan." protes pemuda itu.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Ya, Jesse memang paling tidak suka saat aku bilang bahwa dia memberikan harapan palsu pada targetnya. Tapi yang kulihat dari caranya membunuh, memang seperti itu.

Berbeda denganku yang langsung menghabisi nyawa targetku tanpa membuang waktu, Jesse malah membunuh dengan perlahan-lahan.

Jesse membiarkan targetnya berlari sambil meminta pertolongan, membiarkan targetnya merasakan kesakitan dan ketakutan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membunuhnya.

Cara Jesse yang seperti itu, kuanggap sebagai pemberian harapan palsu.

"Daripada disebut memberi harapan palsu, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan bersenang-senang, Ren." gumam Jesse sambil memamerkan seringainya. "Kau bisa mencobanya sesekali, Ren."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar ajakan Jesse. Tunggu, apa dia menyuruhku untuk meniru caranya dalam membunuh? Yang benar saja.

"Melihat mereka berlari sambil kesakitan sebelum akhirnya mati, itu menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang langsung membunuh mereka." lanjut pemuda itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaku saat mendengar kata-kata Jesse. Ya ampun, sepertinya temanku yang satu ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Sudah menjadi sifatku untuk tidak bermain-main sepertimu, Jesse.." ujarku sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Kurasakan angin berhembus pelan. Menggerakan rambut putih pendek milikku dan juga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut milik Jesse. Dan saat itu juga, kurasakan matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur.

Sinarnya yang menyilaukan itu membangunkan kerumunan burung camar dan pelikan yang masih terlelap, dan membuat mereka beterbangan ke arah laut. Mencari ikan untuk dimangsa. Ahh, sudah pagi rupanya.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jesse yang tengah menatap ke arah laut. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menulis sebuah puisi mengenai apa yang saat ini tengah dilihatnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, maka lebih baik aku pergi, Jess." ujarku pada pemuda berambut coklat terang itu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jesse. Hanya terdengar suara burung camar yang tengah asyik beterbangan sambil mencari sarapan.

Aku baru saja akan turun dan beranjak dari tempat itu, saat Jesse menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak kupahami.

_"The day was clear as fire, the birds sang frail as glass..."_

_"I saw him turn in the reeds. Black horror sprang from the dark..."_

_"In a violet birth, and through its cloth of grass..."_

Aku menaikkan satu alis milikku. Mencoba memberikan sinyal pada Jesse kalau aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakannya.

Tapi Jesse malah tersenyum menatapku.

"Pergilah, Ren. Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku yang barusan," Jesse kembali menatap ke arah laut. "...dan lupakan ucapanku yang tadi."

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, tanda tak mengerti. "Ucapanmu yang mana?"

"Ucapanku yang menyuruhmu untuk mencoba bermain-main dengan targetmu,"

"Oh yang itu ... tenang saja, aku juga tidak berniat mencobanya,"

"Dan sebaiknya, jangan pernah kau lakukan."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku baru kali ini mendengar Jesse melarangku melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Jesse menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau akan terlihat jauh lebih 'berbahaya' saat membunuh targetmu dengan caramu sendiri."

Aku menyeringai mendengar jawaban Jesse. Astaga, tidak kusangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dasar Jesse.

Aku pun langsung melompat turun dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari ini aku sudah punya janji dengan klienku. Aku telah membunuh tuan Kazami sesuai dengan permintaan klienku, dan dia harus membayarku hari ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku tidak mau membuat klienku menunggu lama.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~  
**

* * *

Fyuuh akhirnya kesampean juga buat nulis fic multichap di fandom ini.

Dan kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah Ren ! Yeyeyeyy *cubit pipi Ren*

Lun cuma bisa berharap, semoga 'feel' Ren sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bengis kerasa oleh para readers semua u.u

Let me say something about this fic, ehem.

Jadi sebenernya Lun udah lama banget pengen bikin fic multichap dimana Ren yang jadi tokoh utama. Tapi Lun bener-bener stuck soal ide cerita! Aaargh!

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu*sebenernya udah lama juga sih*Lun baca fic karya **Ofiai17** yang judulnya **'Rose Red'***ooh i love that fic!*. Memang dia bukan author di fandom Bakugan, tapi karyanya benar-benar menginspirasi Lun untuk membuat fic ini, dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda tentunya. :D

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, puisi yang ada di dalam dialog Jesse bukanlah karya Lun. Lun cuma mengambil beberapa bait puisi **'The Killer' by Judith Wright.**

Oh iya, karena Lun belum terbiasa nulis fic dengan genre yang macem begini*?* jadi Lun mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon maaf juga dengan typo yang berceceran di sana-sini, dan juga EYD yang berantakan.

Akhir kata, mohon review dari para readers sekalian. Mau flame juga monggo, tapi inget, tolong flame Lun dengan lemah, lembut, serta gemulai*?*

Much love,  
lunlun


	2. The Sorrow

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bakugan & the characters**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll.**

**DANGEROUS BOY**  
**Chapter 2**  
**The Sorrow**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

Aku menatap bosan ke arah jendela usang. Saat ini aku tengah berada di tempat pertemuanku dan klienku. Di sebuah pabrik tua usang tak terpakai, tak jauh dari pelabuhan.

Ya, aku tengah menunggu klienku datang dan membawa bayaran atas jasaku. Membayar tindakanku yang telah membunuh tuan Kazami.

Aku bergerak menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. Pikiranku melayang mengingat saat-saat aku mencabut nyawa pria itu. Mengingat saat-saat dia jatuh terkapar di tanah dengan darah mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga, kembali muncul bayangan saat di mana aku melihat para korbanku jatuh ke tanah. Mati.

Aku menatap tangan kanan milikku. Tangan yang telah dilatih untuk memegang berbagai jenis senjata ini, telah berulang kali melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tangan ini juga, telah berhasil mencabut puluhan-bukan bahkan ratusan nyawa yang dikehendaki oleh para klienku.

Sebagai pemilik dari tangan ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang karenanya. Terlalu banyak orang yang sudah kubunuh, sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya.

Suara deru mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan pabrik membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengintip melalui jendela usang yang berada tak jauh dariku. Sebuah mobil jaguar hitam baru saja terparkir di depan pabrik.

Oh, itu klienku. Sudah datang rupanya.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut navy blue pendek terlihat berjalan menghampiriku ke dalam pabrik. Cantik, tinggi, dan anggun. Itu adalah kesanku saat melihatnya.

Aku mendesis pelan saat melihatnya.

"Huh, jadi kali ini pun kau yang datang, nona Mylene?" ujarku sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kukira yang akan datang adalah klienku yang sebenarnya," lanjutku.

Wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Mylene Farrow. Dia adalah perantara yang menghubungkan aku dan klienku. Kuakui, sebagai wanita dia punya nyali yang cukup besar. Sangat besar malah, sampai dia berani turun langsung ke lapangan dan melakukan kontak dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertiku.

"Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Atasanku sangat sibuk mengurus keperluannya, jadi lagi-lagi dia mengutusku sebagai perantara." jawab Mylene enteng.

"Lagipula kalau hanya untuk menemuimu, aku rasa cukup aku yang turun." lanjutnya.

Aku mendesis kesal mendengarnya. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan adanya perantara atau semacamnya, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah aku belum pernah melihat wajah orang yang menjadi klienku. Ini agak sedikit menggangguku sebenarnya.

Apalagi sejak awal, aku memang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi klienku. Hanya Mylene yang datang dan meminta jasaku. Mylene juga sepertinya enggan untuk memberitahu siapa klienku yang sebenarnya.

Cih, sepenting itukah dia?

Kulihat Mylene memamerkan seringainya ke arahku. Cih, aku benar-benar tidak suka saat ada orang yang menyeringai seperti itu padaku. Memangnya dia itu siapa, sampai berani melemparkan seringai macam itu di depan wajahku.

Untung dia adalah seorang wanita. Karena jika bukan, aku tidak akan segan menarik revolver yang ada di balik jaketku dan menembaknya sampai tewas.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Sekarang, kembali pada alasan pertemuan kita,"

Kulihat Mylene kembali tersenyum saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Baiklah. Atasanku bilang, kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan sangat baik." ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke arahku. "Beliau suka dengan hasil pekerjaanmu yang rapi dan bersih." lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata wanita berambut navy blue itu. Yayaya, itu adalah kata-kata standar yang biasa diucapkan oleh klienku saat mereka telah melihat hasil kerjaku yang sempurna. Bersih, dan rapi. Sebuah bentuk profesionalitas yang amat nyata.

Mylene menyodorkan sebuah koper hitam berukuran besar kepadaku.

"Ini adalah upah yang atasanku janjikan kepadamu. Dan atas nama atasanku, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kami harap, kau bisa merahasiakan hal ini."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata Mylene.

Ah, satu lagi kode etik bagi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Kami harus menjaga baik-baik identitas semua yang telah menjadi klien kami. Jadi, kalau sewaktu-waktu kami tertangkap oleh polisi, mau tidak mau kami harus bungkam mengenai mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, nona..," jawabku datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mylene tersenyum lalu berbalik.

"Atasanku bilang, mungkin suatu saat dia akan memakai jasamu sekali lagi. Jadi tolong, jangan kecewakan dia."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Mylene, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aku, dan koper yang berisi upah kerjaku.

Begitu aku mendengar suara mesin mobil milik wanita itu menjauh, aku langsung melangkah mendekati koper hitam itu.

Tanganku meraih benda berbentuk persegi itu, lalu dengan hati-hati membukanya.

Di dalamnya terdapat berlembar-lembar uang kertas yang tersusun rapi. Bau khas yang tercium dari koper itu menegaskan kalau uang-uang tersebut baru saja di ambil dari bank.

Aku mengambil uang yang berada di tumpukkan paling atas. Mataku beredar, mencoba menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalam sana.

Seratus juta. Tidak kurang dan juga tidak lebih. Itulah nominal yang aku terima saat ini, dan memang sebesar itulah tarif yang aku dan Mylene sepakati tempo hari-saat Mylene pertama kali menemuiku dan memberiku pekerjaan.

Siapapun klienku saat ini, aku yakin kalau dia benar-benar sangat kaya, pikirku.

**End of Ren's POV**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak tengah duduk di teras belakang rumahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Tapi meski begitu, sorot matanya menyiratkan kedukaan yang amat mendalam pada dirinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia pulang dari acara pemakaman sang ayah yang semalam ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Shun Kazami. Anak tunggal dari tuan Kazami-penerus sah dari Kazami Group.

Shun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah tiang yang ada di sampingnya. Rasa sesak menghampiri pemuda berparas tampan ini.

Baru enam bulan yang lalu pemuda ini kehilangan sang ibu, Shiori Kazami, karena sakit. Dan kini, ia harus kembali berduka dengan kepergian sang ayah. Yang lebih membuat sesak adalah, sang ayah pergi bukan dengan cara yang wajar.

Terpaksa menjadi yatim piatu di usia muda sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Shun mendesah pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sesak yang perlahan memenuhi dadanya.

Tidak ada satupun air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Shun saat ini. Bahkan saat jasad ayahnya dibawa memasuki tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya-disamping makam sang istri tercinta yang juga merupakan ibu Shun.

Shun sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah cadangan air mata miliknya saat acara pemakaman sang ibu. Dan dia baru saja menghabiskan cadangan terakhirnya dua hari yang lalu. Saat ia terbangun tengah malam dan menangis karena merindukan sang ibu.

Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Shun amat ingin menangis. Ia amat ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening yang ia percaya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa duka pada dirinya-atau paling tidak, bisa sedikit melegakan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Shun...,"

Pemuda beriris mata coklat itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat sebaya dengannya tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Dan...,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dan itu tersenyum.

"Ada banyak sekali wartawan di luar Shun, makanya aku ke sini. Eh, ternyata kau juga ada di sini." ucap Dan setelah mengambil tempat di sebelah Shun.

Shun diam tak bergeming. Pemuda itu tak berniat menanggapi basa-basi Dan.

Shun tahu kalau saat ini banyak wartawan di rumahnya. Mereka ada untuk meliput prosesi pemakaman ayahnya, dan juga wawancara dengan kakek Shun. Kematian tuan Kazami-pemilik Kazami Group yang tiba-tiba, tentu menjadi buruan para wartawan yang haus akan berita-berita picisan baru.

Dan menatap Shun yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Sedikit perasaan iba muncul saat ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu kini tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Dan bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Dengar, Shun. Aku ... turut berduka dengan kematian ayahmu," ujar Dan pelan. Sangat terasa kalau Dan benar-benar menjaga nada bicaranya. Ia tidak mau membuat perasaan Shun menjadi semakin kacau.

"Ayahmu... dia orang yang baik." lanjut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Kali ini Shun mendesah, "Terima kasih, Dan...,"

"Eーeh? Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menghiburku...," lirih Shun.

Dan menatap Shun sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, Shun. Kau ini bicara seolah-olah kita baru saling kenal saja! Kita ini 'kan sudah lama berteman, tidak perlu sesungkan itu." Dan sedikit menyikut lengan sahabatnya itu. "Menopang jiwamu saat sedang rapuh dan membuatmu kuat kembali, itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Lagipula itu memang gunanya teman, 'kan?" lanjut Dan sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya.

Shun hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Terkesan terpaksa memang, tapi hanya itu yang bisa diberikan oleh Shun. Dia masih terlalu berduka untuk bisa tersenyum lepas, dan Dan bisa memaklumi itu.

Hening menyergap mereka. Dan sengaja membiarkan Shun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dia pikir lebih baik membiarkan Shun seperti ini beberapa saat.

"Waah lihat! Itu limoushin milik keluarga Sheen!"

"Keluarga Sheen sudah datang!"

"Cepat ambil gambarnya!"

Itu adalah suara ribut yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari ruang depan. Suara gaduh itu membuat Dan sedikit melirik ke belakang. Pemuda dengan mata ruby itu bisa menebak kalau semua suara gaduh itu berasal dari para wartawan yang-mungkin-tengah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau dengar suara berisik itu, Shun?"

"Hmm...," Shun hanya menjawab datar pertanyaan Dan tanpa berniat untuk menoleh sedikit pun.

"Saat ini keluarga Sheen pasti sudah ada rumahmu,"

* * *

Dua orang gadis dengan rambut berwarna navy blue tampak tengah berjalan memasuki kediaman milik keluarga Kazami. Pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan kedua gadis itu menegaskan kalau mereka adalah salah satu pelayat.

Tapi, mereka bukanlah sembarang pelayat. Itu terbukti dari tatapan mata semua orang-terutama tatapan para wartawan-yang kini tertuju pada mereka.

Kedua gadis itu baru saja akan memasuki ruang tengahーtempat di mana terpajang sebuah bingkai besar berisikan foto tuan Kazami dan tumpukan mawar putih dari para pelayat yang datang, penghormatan terakhir yang bisa mereka berikan pada beliauーsaat puluhan wartawan tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka berdua.

"Nona Serena Sheen, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kematian tuan Kazami?"

"Kejadian yang menewaskan tuan Kazami hampir serupa dengan kejadian yang menewaskan orang tua anda tiga tahun yang lalu, apa pendapat kalian?"

"Apa menurut anda ini adalah perbuatan seseorang, nona Sheen?"

Satu persatu pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh para pemburu berita-tak tahu diri itu. Kebanyakan dari pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Serena Sheenーgadis berambut navy blue yang usianya sedikit lebih tua dari gadis yang satunya lagiー.

Wartawan itu terus mendesak kedua gadis itu hingga membuat mereka sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Untung mereka tidak sampai jatuh.

Tindakan para wartawan itu memunculkan guratan emosi pada gadis yang ada di samping Serena.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" pekik gadis itu penuh emosi-membuat para wartawan berhenti dan kini menoleh padanya.

"Aku dan neechan ke sini untuk memberikan penghormatan kami kepada tuan Kazami, bukan untuk wawancara dengan kalian!"

Serena menatap gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu lekat-lekat. "Fabia...," lirihnya pelan.

"Lagipula apa kalian tidak menghormati tuan Kazami? Kita sedang berada di ruang perhormatan untuk beliau, tidak sepantasnya kalian bertindak seperti tadi!" omel Fabiaーgadis berambut navy blue yang datang bersama Serena.

Semua wartawan itu diam. Mereka saling menatap dan berbisik satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka mulai segan untuk mewawancarai kedua gadis cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang dikatakan adikku benar, tujuan kami ke sini adalah untuk memberikan penghormatan kami pada tuan Kazami." Serena Sheen kini angkat bicara. Nada bicara gadis itu terdengar begitu tegas dan terkesan berwibawa. "Saya akan dengan senang hati melayani pertanyaan kalian di luar, saat selesai memberi penghormatan pada alharhum. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, kalian bisa menunggu kami di luar." lanjutnya.

Para wartawan itu pun satu persatu keluar dari kediaman Kazami. Guratan kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, tergambar jelas sketsa penyesalan di sana. Ya, mereka menyesal telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak sopan. Membuat kegaduhan di rumah keluarga yang tengah berduka-semoga saja dosa mereka yang ini tidak akan menyeret mereka ke neraka.

Fabia sempat menatap para wartawan yang mulai meninggalkan mereka, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kepada kakaknya-Serena.

"Ayo kita masuk, Fabia." ujar Serena sambil memegang pundak sang adik.

Fabia mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah ke dalam ruang ruang tengah milik keluarga Kazami.

Luas. Itu adalah kesan pertama Fabia saat memasuki ruang tengah. Dinding yang di cat putih, serta lantai berwarna hijau lembut juga menjadikan ruangan itu terasa begitu teduh.

Emerald milik Fabia melirik tiga orang gadis seusianya yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Yang satu memiliki rambut oranye panjang, yang satu berwarna soft blue, dan yang lainnya memiliki rambut warna putih dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap. Mereka bertiga memakai memakai pakaian serba hitam-sama seperti dirinya.

Fabia melemparkan senyum ke arah mereka bertiga, dan ketiga gadis itu tampak membalasnya.

Serena dan Fabia sampai di sebuah meja besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Mereka masing-masing mengambil setangai mawar putih di pinggir mejaーyang memang sengaja disediakan untuk para pelayatーdan berjalan ke tengah meja.

Mereka menatap dalam-dalam foto besar dari tuan Kazami yang terpajang di tengah meja itu, sebelum akhirnya menaruh mawar putih yang tadi di dekat foto beliau dan berdoa untuknya.

Khusyuk. Mungkin itu adalah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan cara dua gadis ini berdoa.  
Setelah memanjatkan doa untuk tuan Kazami, mereka berdua melangkah menemui seorang kakek tua yang berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah menatap mereka berdua di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Serena, Fabia...," sapa sang kakek dengan nada ramah.

Serena dan Fabia membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada kakek itu sebelum membalas sapaannya.

"Ya, Lama tidak berjumpa tuan besar Kazami. Maafkan kami tidak bisa melihat pemakaman tuan Kazami." ujar Serena dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

Kakek itu adalah tuan besar Kazami. Pendiri Kazami Group-ayahanda dari tuan Kazami. Kakek dari Shun.

Tuan besar Kazami tampak hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Serena.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan permasalahkan itu. Aku mengerti dengan semua kesibukanmu,"

"Sebenarnya ... neechan dan aku baru mendengar berita kematian tuan Kazami lewat televisi pagi ini, tepat sesaat sebelum jasad tuan Kazami akan dimakamkan. Jadi mohon maafkan kami." ucap Fabia sambil menunduk dalam.

Tuan besar Kazami tersenyum menatap Fabia.

"Wah wah, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik ya, Fabia. Seandainya ayah dan ibumu masih ada, mereka pasti akan sangat bangga padamu."

Fabia sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari sang pendiri Kazami Group itu.

"Fabia,"

Fabia menoleh pada sang kakak. "Ya, neechan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua dengan tuan besar. Jadi...,"

"Ah! Aku mengerti neechan,"

Seakan bisa menebak keinginan sang kakak, Fabia buru-buru pergi dari ruangan itu-setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat kepada tuan besar Kazami. Meninggalkan Serena berdua dengan tuan besar Kazami.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian putra anda, tuan besar. Ini... begitu terasa tiba-tiba," ucap Serena begitu sang adik pergi dari hadapannya.

Tuan besar Kazami tampak menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Itu lah yang namanya kematian, tidak ada yang tahu kapan kedatangannya." ujar tuan besar Kazami bijak.

"Tapi... kematian tuan Kazami bukanlah karena sebab yang wajar, aku yakin anda juga mengetahuinya."

Tuan besar diam-tak menanggapi ucapan Serena. Kakek paruh baya itu hanya menatap nanar ke arah foto mendiang sang anak.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, tuan besar tahu-amat tahu kalau anaknya mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar-tiga luka tembak pada jasad tuan Kazami sudah amat menjelaskan-. Dibunuh.

Entah siapa pelakunya dan apa motif di belakangnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Tuan besar, menurutku akan lebih baik jika anda meminta polisi atau pihak terkait untuk menangani kasus ini."

Tuan besar Kazami tersenyum tipis.

"Ini mirip seperti tiga tahun yang lalu 'kan, Serena? Seperti saat kematian kedua orang tuamu...,"

Serena tertegun mendengar ucapan tuan besar Kazami. Raut wajahnya pun seketika berubah.

Iya, tiga tahun lalu...

**~TO BE CONTINUED~  
**

* * *

_Okey, sebelum hiatus Lun menyempatkan diri untuk mengupdate chap 2. Hope you like this chap ;D_

_oh iya, mungkin di chap awal Fabia masih agak jarang keliatan karena konflik yang masuk juga baru sedikit(itu pun juga samar xD). Tapi untuk chap 3 dst, dia akan sering muncul kok. Jadi, sabar-sabar yaa~ ^^_

_by the way busway on the way, Lun gatau nih nama ayah sama kakeknya Shun =w=_

_Jadi Lun menyebut ayahnya Shun di sini sebagai tuan Kazami & tuan besar Kazami untuk kakeknya Shun_

_semoga kalian ga bingung yaa xDD_

_kalau ada yang tahu nama mereka, tolong kasih tau yaa :D_

_dan terimakasih buat _**bjtatihowo**_ yang udah review chap 1 ^^b_

_Lun akan segera mengupdate chapter 3 setelah ujian masuk PTN selesai, jadi selama itu Lun akan menunggu review dari kalian semua :D_

_banyak-sedikitnya review akan mempengaruhi mood Lun dalam meneruskan fic ini lho~! XD_

_jadi, review onegai~~?_

_Much love,_  
_lunlun_


	3. Existence

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bakugan and the characters  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur ngebut*?*, dll. Don't like? Try to read**

**DANGEROUS BOY**

**Chapter 3  
Existence**

* * *

Serena tertegun mendengar ucapan Tuan Besar Kazami. Raut wajahnya pun seketika berubah saat dirinya terpaksa mengingat kejadian pahit tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ya, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Kedua orangtua Serena dan Fabia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam kamar, dan menurut surat kabar keduanya tewas dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan tuan Kazami. Ditembak oleh entah siapa.

Sungguh satu memori yang amat menyakitkan bagi Serena dan Fabia.

Menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya tewas dengan bercak darah yang merembes dari dalam tubuh mereka. Benar-benar _memory _yang amat pahit.

Serena tahu ada pasti ada seseorang di balik kematian kedua orangtuanya. Dan yang pasti dia adalah seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun siapa?

Selama berminggu-minggu gadis yang telah kehilangan orangtuanya ini, mencari tahu mengenai hal ini dengan cara mengumpulakan seluruh data mengenai rekan kerja serta para pesaing orangtuanya.

Memang tak ubahnya seperti keluarga Kazami, kedua orang tua Serena dan Fabis adalah orang yang berpengaruh besar di negri ini. Kedua orang tuanya adalah anggota parlemen yang dikagumi seluruh orang di pelosok negri, karena aktif menyuarakan suara-suara dari kaum kecil-kaum yang selama ini tertindas. Penegakan keadilan juga merupakan satu hal yang selalu mereka bawa ke dalam setiap sidang parlemen.

Kedua orang tua mereka adalah segelintir orang jujur dari puluhan anggota parlemen yang memiliki hati busuk. Sebab, selama ini orang-orang jujur kehadirannya dianggap sebagai pengganggu. Orang-orang jujur yang selalu berusaha disingkirkan oleh orang-orang dengan hati busuk itu. Tidak adil bukan? Namun inilah dunia politik yang kejam.

Serena sadar bahwa kedua orangtuanya memiliki banyak musuh-terutama dari anggota parlemen. Mungkin hal itu bisa dibilang pembuktian _teory_sebab akibat karena setiap hal memiliki resiko. Tapi Serena juga sangat sadar bahwa semua orang yang menganggap kedua orangtuanya musuh, tidak mungkin menjadi pelaku pembunuhan. Mereka adalah orang-orang licik yang tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Berlagak menjadi seseorang bertangan suci walau berhati bangkai.

Dan alasan kedua,sudah tentu dan pastinya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di parlemen serta sama sekali tidak punya keahlian dalam bidang tembak-menembak. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah memegang pistol sekalipun walau hanya pistol kecil sejenis _Riffle_ dengan seluruh serinya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sayangnya, kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan. Orang tua Serena terbunuh dengan luka tembak tepat di jantung. Kuulangi lagi; tepat di jantung.

Tentu saja, walaupun hanya sekali dilihat oleh mata orang awam. Bekas tembakan seperti itu hanya orang profesional saja yang bisa melakukan itu.

Semua fakta yang berada di hadapan gadis bernama Serena ini terkesan sangat membingungkan. Setelah mencari info disana-sini, dan juga di saat ia hampir putus asa. Serena mengetahui keberadaan pembunuh bayaran. Manusia keji yang dipekerjakan untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan perintah kliennya.

Sejak saat itulah Serena ber_asumsi _dengan kenyataan yang pasti. Bahwa, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran sewaan musuh kedua orang tunya. Dan tidak mustahil pula, kalau hal yang sama terjadi pada tuan Kazami. Asumsi yang terkesan radikal-tapi cukup masuk akal bukan?

Serena melirik tuan besar Kazami yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dilihatnya kakek paruh baya itu tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi keriput itu juga terlihat begitu sendu, dan tentu Serena bisa menebak pikirannya dari raut wajahnya. Sedih.. kesedihan yang dalam bercampur di wajahnya yang terlihat sedih pucat. Mungkin lelaki tua tersebut sempat menangis.

Serena menghela nafas panjang melihat pemandangan tersebut, serta wajah tersebut. Wajah yang dimilikinya ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan hal tersebut membuat tuan besar Kazami sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa kata-kataku yang barusan membuatmu sedikit terganggu, Serena?" tanya Tuan Besar Kazami pada Serena.

Sontak Serena kaget dengan sedikit mengerjap. "Ah, tidak. Tidak sama sekali, tuan besar." Serena menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf ya...," ucap tuan besar pelan-membuat Serena sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu mengingat kejadian yang tidak mengenakan itu," kini Tuan besar Kazami menatap lirih ke arah Serena. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengaitkan kematian kedua orangtuamu dengan kematian putraku," lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan besar. Lagipula, siapapun tahu kalau kematian tuan Kazami hampir serupa dengan kematian orangtuaku." balas Fabia sambil tersenyum. Senyum pahit penghibur diri dalam kepalsuan yang tidak pasti.

Tuan besar Kazami tersenyum lemah. Entah harus merasa lega atau justru miris melihat reaksi Serena yang seperti itu, kakek itu juga tidak tahu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tuan besar Kazami kagum akan ketegaran yang dimiliki oleh dua bersaudara Sheen-Serena dan Fabia. Mereka berdua adalah perempuan-semua orang tahu itu, namun hati mereka kuat.

Hidup tanpa kedua orangtua di sisi mereka saat usia muda, lalu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah. Tapi, mereka berdua berhasil melakukannya. Sungguh suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi tuan besar Kazami.

"_Aku harap Shun bisa mencontoh mereka berdua suatu saat nanti" _pikir tuan besar.

"Ngomong-ngomong tuan besar, apa anda sudah memutuskan untuk meminta polisi mengusut kasus ini?" tanya Serena yang sekaligus membuat tuan besar tertegun.

Tuan besar Kazami sempat menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Meminta bantuan polisi atau tidak, kurasa hasilnya akan sama saja." jawab tuan besar singkat. Ia bergerak sembari menaruh kedua tangan renta miliknya ke belakang pinggang.

"Kinerja polisi saat ini sangatlah lamban. Terlalu lamban malah menurutku, sampai terkesan kalau mereka hanya membiarkan semua berkas laporan yang masuk menumpuk di meja dan dibiarkan begitu saja hingga berdebu," lanjut tuan besar sambil menghela nafas.

Serena diam. Tak berniat untuk menjawab ucapan tuan besar. Di dalam hati, gadis itu membenarkan kata-kata tuan besar.

Kinerja para polisi itu memang benar-benar lamban. Mau bukti? Lihat saja Serena.

Dia sudah meminta polisi mengusut soal kematian orangtuanya, seminggu setelah mendiang orangtuanya dimakamkan. Tapi sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun kabar menggembirakan yang Serena dengar dari para polisi itu. Hingga akhirnya Serena sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mencari informasi.

Kini Serena mulai meragukan slogan polisi yang katanya ada untuk melindungi dan mengayomi masyarakat.

"Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan, tuan besar?" ujar Serena tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan itu, serta meluncur tiba-tiba dari bibirnya. Serena yang tengah terkejut atas perkataannya tersebut, hanya terpaku dan lebih kaget lagi saat Serena melihat Kakek itu tersenyum lagi. Senyum aneh yang penuh arti.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak perlu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu dan tidak perlu diusut kembali, itu menurutku." ujar tuan besar pelan. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

Silau. Ah ya tentu saja, lampunya sedang menyala.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau seandainya ... kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, maaf ... maksudku...," sahut Serena yang masih kebingungan tersebut.

"Kau ingin bilang, bagaimana kalau pembunuh bayaran itu kembali beraksi lagi, begitu Serena?" jawab Tuan Besar Kazami itu dengan cepat.

Mata Serena sedikit membulat saat tuan besar Kazami memotong kata-katanya.

"Tuan besar, jadi ... anda sudah tahu kalau ini semua...," sahut Serena dengan terkejut.

Tuan Besar Kazami melanjutkan kalimat Serena dengan cepat sambil terkekeh-kekeh "Pembunuh bayaran maksudmu?"

Serena mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuan besar Kazami.

"Aku adalah seorang pria tua yang sudah makan garam, nona muda. Sudah tentu aku sadar akan hal itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sadar kalau ini semua adalah perbuatan pembunuh bayaran. Dan sudah menjadi resiko bagi kami untuk menjadi incaran mereka...," jelas Tuan Besar Kazami panjang lebar

Mata Serena sedikit membulat saat mendengar ucapan tuan besar Kazami. "Sudah menjadi resiko? Apa maksud tuan besar?" tanya gadis itu. Raut wajah Serena jelas menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

Hening sejenak.….

Tuan besar Kazami berjalan perlahan ke tengah ruangan. Mendekat ke arah foto mendiang sang anak. Mata renta miliknya menatap nanar pada foto tuan Kazami, anak laki-lakinya.

"Berada di puncak memang terlihat menyenangkan, Serena. Tapi sebenarnya, itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah, semakin tinggi pohon tumbuh, maka angin akan semakin kencang pula berhembus?" sahut Tuan Besar Kazami

Serena mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, tuan besar. Semakin tinggi jabatan seseorang, maka akan semakin banyak pula rintangan yang akan orang itu hadapi." jawab gadis berambut _navy blue _itu.

"Hmm.. Orang yang berada di puncak kesuksesan, pasti menghadapi bermacam kendala. Kendala yang paling merepotkan adalah jika bertemu dengan orang-orang tamak dan haus akan kekuasaan," jelas pria tua tersebut.

"Orang-orang tamak yang haus akan kekuasaan?" tanya Serena kebingungan.

Tuan Besar Kazami mengangguk. "Ya. Orang-orang itu memiliki rasa iri serta keinginan untuk menjatuhkan orang lain, bagaimana pun caranya. Benar-benar tipikal orang berhati busuk yang paling aku hindari," sahut Tuan Besar Kazami dan menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Hidup mereka hanya untuk menjatuhkan orang lain. Mereka juga tak segan menyingkirkan orang yang mereka anggap sebagai 'pengganggu' jalan mereka. Dan saat mereka pikir kalau orang yang akan mereka jatuhkan itu terlalu tangguh untuk digulingkan dengan cara yang cantik, mereka tak segan mengambil opsi terakhir. Membunuh dengan perantara para pembunuh bayaran." lanjut kakek itu.

Serena tertegun sejenak saat mendengar perkataan panjang lebar tuan besar Kazami, hingga akhirnya ia melirik ke arah tuan besar.

Ia sedikit memandang tuan besar dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa? Karena pendapat tuan besar Kazami sama sekali berbalik dengan pendapatnya.

"Maaf kalau aku menanyakan pertanyaan aneh, tapi ... kenapa anda justru menghakimi orang-orang yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan bukan menghakimi pembunuh bayaran itu sendiri?"

"Jadi kau pikir, semua kesalahan ada pada si pembunuh bayaran?" tanya tuan besar sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau pembunuh bayaran tidak ada, orang-orang itu juga tidak akan mungkin berpikir untuk membunuh sesamanya. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada orang yang mati sia-sia...," sahut Serena memebeberkan pendapatnya.

Ya, Serena amat yakin dengan pendapatnya. Pembunuh bayaranlah yang harusnya tidak ada. Dia yakin kalau manusia tidak akan melakukan hal kotor tanpa ada sebabnya.

Begitu juga dengan orang-orang busuk yang menyewa jasa para pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawa yang tak berdosa.

Jika mereka tidak sadar akan adanya pembunuh bayaran, maka mereka juga tidak akan mungkin berpikir untuk menghabisi orang itu.

_'Ya. Tentu saja.' _pikir Serena dalam hati.

Tuan besar Kazami menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan gadis muda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Pembunuh bayaran ada karena keadaan, Serena...," jelas kakek tersebut.

* * *

Fabia keluar dari ruang tengah milik keluarga Kazami. Baru saja sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya berdua dengan tuan besar Kazami, dan ia pun menuruti perintah kakaknya.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Fabia agak sedikit kecewa saat kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Karena sebenarnya Fabia masih ingin berbincang dengan tuan besar, terlebih lagi ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan tuan besar Kazami.

Ya, keluarga Fabia memang sudah akrab dekat keluarga Kazami. Mungkin karena almarhum tuan Kazami dulu adalah sahabat dekat ayah Fabia yang kini juga telah menjadi almarhum.

Dan semenjak kematian kedua orangtua Fabia, keluarga Kazami benar-benar memberikan bantuan yang besar bagi Fabia-dan Serena tentunya. Bukan dalam bentuk materi tentunya, tapi dalam bentuk dukungan moril.

Keluarga Kazami-terutama tuan besar Kazami-terus memberikan semangat pada Fabia dan Serena untuk terus melanjutkan hidup, meski tanpa kedua orangtua.

Fabia tertegun sejenak saat pikirannya kembali mengingat mengenai mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Suatu ekspresi asing menggelayut pada sepasang mata emerald indah milik gadis itu.

Ah ya, sesuatu itu adalah rasa duka seorang anak saat mengingat kembali orangtuanya yang telah meninggal. Menyedihkan. Namun tak sadarkah gadis tersebut bahwa ia pernah memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya?

"Fabia~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sukses membuat Fabia tersentak. Gadis itu menoleh. Dan terlihatnya tiga orang gadis yang sebaya dengannya Fabia.

"Alice, Runo, Julie!" Panggil Fabia dengan gembira. Ketiga tersenyum manis pada Fabia.

"_Gomenne_, aku tidak menyapa kalian waktu di dalam." ujar Fabia pelan.

Alice-gadis dengan rambut oranye panjang-tersenyum. "Ah, _daijobu_." Ujar Alice pada Fabia. "Lagipula tadi kau sedang bersama Serena-_nee_, jadi kami maklum kok!" sambung Runo-gadis berambut soft blue dengan _twin ponytail_-.

"_Yokatta~" _ujar Fabia sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian hanya datang bertiga? Tumben tidak bersama Danma." lanjut gadis berambut biru gelap itu.

"_My darling _sedang bersama Shun," jawab gadis berambut putih-Julie namanya.

"Bersama Shun?" tanya Fabia terkejut. Julie mengangguk, besamaan dengan Fabia yang sedikit mengerjap. Ia baru sadar kalau daritadi Shun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Alice, Julie, Runo, Dan, dan Shun adalah teman sekolah Fabia. Sebenarnya mereka tidak satu kelas dan awalnya sama sekali tidak saling kenal. Alice dan Julie ada di kelas 2A; satu kelas dengan Shun, Fabia di kelas 2B, sedangkan Runo dan Danma ada di kelas 2C.

Tapi berkat Shun, Fabia jadi bisa kenal dan akrab dengan mereka. Karena sejak awal Fabia dan Shun sudah saling mengenal dan akrab.

Mungkin karena dulu keluarga Kazami sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan juga sebaliknya, maka sekarang Fabia sudah akrab dengan Shun. Karena terlalu akrab, mereka berdua sudah terlihat seperti kakak-adik.

"Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi tidak melihat Shun," ujar Fabia pelan dan sedikit tersipu akan keteledorannya.

Alice melihat Fabia dengan tatapan sendu kemudian berkata,"Shun, dia kelihatan sedih sekali. Saat di pemakaman pun dia terus-terusan diam," jelas Alice. Tangan gadis itu memegang dadanya. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar di paras ayunya.

"Karena khawatir, akhirnya Dan memutuskan untuk mencari Shun." lanjut Runo kemudian.

"_Souka...," _lirih Fabia pelan.

Gadis bermata emerald itu pun menunduk. Sedikit-banyak dia mengerti dengan perasaan Shun. Kehilangan orangtua itu adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan, wajar kalau Shun saat ini sedih.

"Semoga Shun bisa cepat bangkit, ya...," lanjutnya. Alice, Runo, dan Julie menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong Fabia, bagaimana rencana kita untuk datang ke panti asuhan? Apa masih tetap berjalan?" tanya Runo tiba-tiba.

Fabia sedikit kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Runo.

"Iya, Fabia. Jadi atau tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian bekas layak pakai untuk mereka, lho." tambah Julie tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga sudah minta pada bibi Clara untuk mengantar kita. Dengan kata lain, persiapan sudah beres." sahut Alice kemudian.

Fabia tertegun sejenak. Gadis berambut biru sebahu itu lupa memberitahu kakaknya mengenai rencana itu.

Sebenarnya satu minggu yang lalu, Fabia membuat rencana dengan mereka yaitu: Runo, Julie, Alice, Shun, dan Dan untuk mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang ada di pinggir kota. Tapi sayangnya, Fabia yang teledor kini telah lupa memberitahu kakaknya hingga hari ini.

"Ehm... Ano-bagaimana, ya? Aku lupa bilang pada _neechan_," ujar Fabia sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.. Membuat Runo refleks memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Haduh, kau ini bagaimana sih, Fabia!" ujar Runo.

"Kau harus beri tahu Serena-_nee _segera!" sahut Julie gemas.

"_Ne_, ba-baiklah. Nanti setelah sampai di rumah, aku akan memberitahu _neechan_. Tenang saja!" sahut Fabia mantap.

"Janji akan langsung memberitahu Serena-_nee_?" tanya Runo lagi, takut-takut dia akan lupa kembali.

"Iya…iyaa Runo, aku janjii!" sahut Fabia dengan tersenyum

"Bagus~" jawab Runo dengan tenang.

* * *

"Pembunuh bayaran ada karena keadaan, Serena...,"

Serena menatap tuan besar Kazami lekat-lekat. Ia mencoba menyelam ke dalam wajah rentanya. Mencoba menguak apa maksud perkataan orang tua itu. Namun nihil, gadis manis itu tak juga mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

Ia pun menyerah lalu berkata, "'Ada karena keadaan?' Aku tidak mengerti, tuan besar...,"  
Tuan besar Kazami menghela nafas panjang.

"Pembunuh bayaran tak ubahnya seperti seorang pedagang, Serena. Dan seperti para pedagang kebanyakan, mereka akan menjual apapun yang menjadi sebuah kebutuhan di masyarakat." tangan renta tuan besar Kazami bergerak menyisir jenggot panjang miliknya.

"Jika konsumen tidak berminat dengan barang yang diproduksi, maka produsen akan berhenti memproduksinya. Ini mirip dengan pembunuh bayaran. Seandainya tidak ada orang-orang tamak yang bernafsu untuk saling menjatuhkan, maka mereka juga akan berhenti menjajakan 'jasa' mereka pada publik." Lanjut tuan besar.

Diam…

Hanya itu yang bisa Serena lakukan. Benar apa yang dikatakan tuan besar, dan memang tuan besar selalu benar. Dengan pengalamnya yang sedikit, ia menyimpulkan sekenanya.

Gadis berambut _navy blue_itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kini sadar kenapa banyak orang begitu memuja sosok tuan besar Kazami. Serta menyadari kesalahan besarnya.

Di balik tubuh renta serta keriput yang bermunculan, ada sebuah kharisma yang ia miliki. Kharisma yang bisa membuat semua orang tunduk padanya. Wibawa, pengalaman, serta tekadnya yang lurus juga makin membuat banyak orang kagum akan sosoknya.

"_Benar-benar orang yang mengagumkan. Pantas saja ayah dan ibu dulu selalu menghormatinya,"_pikir Serena.

"Ngomong-ngomong Serena, berapa umur Fabia saat ini?" tanya tuan besar tiba-tiba

Serena terkejut, namun segera menjawabnya."Adikku? Tahun ini umurnya enam belas tahun, tuan besar."

"Ho? Kalau begitu sama seperti Shun,ya?" jawab tuan besar Kazami.

"Benar sekali, tuan besar. Kebetulan saat ini Fabia dan Shun sama-sama ada di kelas 2 dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama." jawab Serena sejelas-jelasnya.

"Hmm... Begitukah?" gumam tuan besar Kazami sambil menggosok dagunya.

"Iya, tuan besar." jawab Serena sopan. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa bingung karena tuan besar Kazami tiba-tiba menanyakan soal adiknya.

"Maaf tuan besar, tapi kenapa anda menanyakan soal adik saya?" Serena akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang kini terlintas di kepalanya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" jawab beliau sekaligus bertanya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak sama sekali tuan besar. Hanya saja ... Tumben sekali anda menanyakan tentang Fabia. Jadi, saya pikir ada sesuatu," sahut Serena dengan jujur.

Tuan Kazami terkekeh mendengar jawaban Serena. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajah tuan besar berubah menjadi serius.

"Dengar Serena, kau mungkin berpikir kalau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi ... Aku ingin menjodohkan Shun dan Fabia...," sahut tuan besar sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Serena dengan terkejut.

* * *

Tak terasa malam telah merayap di kota ini. Matahari sudah bersembunyi ke dalam bilik peraduannya, dan kini hanya selimut hitam pekat yang menyelubungi langit.

Gelap. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang muncul saat ada orang yang melihat langit malam. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Setidaknya langit malam tak lagi berwujud suram saat dua tamu malam mulai datang dan mengisi 'pos' masing-masing di atas langit. Bulan dan bintang.

Dua benda langit itu memang selalu ditunggu kehadirannya oleh setiap insan. Tanpa mereka, langit di malam hari akan kehilangan daya tariknya. Itulah kenapa ada banyak orang yang menunggu kehadiran dua benda itu.

Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah duduk menatap langit di atap sebuah bangunan di pelabuhan.

Di tengah gaduhnya suara mesin kapal dan orang-orang yang sibuk memasukkan muatan berupa _box _ke dalamnya, Ren mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya dan pikirannya pada dua objek. "Langit dan Malam"

Ia sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing pada suara berisik yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau-seandainya-ada orang yang melihatnya duduk di sana sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit, lalu berpikir kalau pemuda itu adalah anak autis.

Ia sungguh benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Melamun lagi, Ren?" tanya seseorang dengan suara _familiar _muncul tiba-tiba.

Ren menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat terang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Jesse, itulah namanya.

Ren mengerjapkan kedua bola mata amber miliknya saat menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Ren yakin kalau sejak tadi ia hanya sendirian di tempat ini, ya setidaknya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya Jesse mengagetkan Ren dengan kemunculannya yang amat sangat tak terduga.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Jesse?" tanya Ren dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

Jesse tersenyum tipis, lalu mengayunkan telunjuk kirinya ke depan wajah Ren. "Itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting, Ren." jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

Ren memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Jesse.

"_Benar juga, Jesse 'kan memang suka datang dan pergi dengan cara yang terduga_," pikir Ren dalam hati.

Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam. Ren sempat memejamkan matanya saat merasakan angin malam membelai lembut wajahnya. Dingin. Tapi entah kenapa, Ren begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut angin malam itu pada wajahnya.

"Oii Ren," panggil Jesse memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" gumam Ren sebagai tanda jawaban panggilan Jesse.

"Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu padamu," sahut Jesse pada Ren.

Ren menoleh. "Bertanya soal apa?" tanya Ren.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memandang langit malam? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, langit saat malam itu sangat tidak indah. Mungkin lebih terkesan suram," sahut Jesse.

Ren diam mendengar ucapan Jesse. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu nyaman berada di bawah gelapnya langit malam ini.

"Aku juga ... Tidak tahu...," lirih pemuda berambut putih itu.

Jesse mengeryitnya keningnya. "Tidak tahu?"

Ren mengangguk. Mata ambernya kembali terpaku pada langit malam. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau langit malam itu adalah sesuatu yang ... Bagus. Lebih bagus dari pada warna darah para targetku...," jelas Ren sejujur-jujurnya.

Jawaban Ren mungkin terdengar lucu. Tapi memang itulah yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Jesse tersenyum tipis dari balik bukunya. Pada detik kemudian pemuda tampan itu membalik halaman buku miliknya.

"_Souka...," _gumam Jesse kemudian.

* * *

Fabia duduk di meja makan bersama kakaknya. Saat ini ia dan Serena tengah menyantap makan malam di rumahnya. Sunyi. Hanya itu yang terasa di antara mereka.

Serena masih sibuk memikirkan soal perkataan tuan besar Kazami siang tadi. Perkataan mengenai keinginannya untuk menjodohkan Fabia dengan Shun.

Sedangkan Fabia sibuk memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memberitahu sang kakak mengenai rencananya besok, dan tentu saja gadis itu juga harus mendapatkan izin dari Serena.

Fabia menghela nafasnya. Membuat Serena menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Fabia?" tanya Serena.

Fabia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, neechan," sahut Fabia.

"Kau yakin?" sahut Serena balas bertanya.

"Iya, hanya saja...," gumam Fabia pelan, wajahnya seolah menunjukkan _"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"_.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Serena mengejar jawaban pasti dari adik satu-satunya itu.

Fabia diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "_Ano neechan_, apa besok aku boleh pergi mengunjungi panti asuhan?" sahut Fabia yang akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu dari mulut Fabia.

"_Kumohon ijinkan aku," _bisik Fabia dalam hati.

Serena diam dan menatap adiknya dalam-dalam. "Kau bilang besok? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Paling tidak kau harus memberitahuku dari jauh-jauh hari, Fabia." Tanya Serena terkejut atas permintaan Fabia barusan.

Ah, Fabia sudah mengira kalau kakaknya pasti akan bicara seperti itu.

"Aku lupa neechan. Aku tahu aku salah, harusnya aku memberitahumu dari jauh-jauh hari...," sahut Fabia jujur.

Serena diam. Sejujurnya dia sedikit kesal pada sang adik. Harusnya Fabia memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari, dan bukan mendadak seperti ini. Serena menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mencoba memaklumi alasan adiknya. Ya, Lupa. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Lagipula siapapun pasti pernah lupa, tak terkecuali Serena sendiri.

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" tanya Serena kemudian.

"Alice, Runo, Julie, juga Dan. Tapi neechan tidak perlu khawatir, Alice juga mengajak bibinya untuk ikut kok," jelas Fabia dengan nada ingin agar Serena mengijinkannya ikut.

"Tidak bersama Shun?" tanya Serena kemudian.

Sepasang emerald milik Fabia sedikit membulat saat mendengar pertanyaan Serena.

"Eh, Shun?" tanya Fabia _spontan _karena terkejut.

"Ya, apa kau tidak mengajak Shun?" tanya Serena sekali lagi.

Fabia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya sang kakak menanyakan soal Shun.

"_Ano_, awalnya kami memang berencana untuk pergi bersama Shun. Tapi karena ayah Shun baru saja meninggal, jadi kami tidak tahu dia akan ikut atau tidak...," jawab Fabia kemudian.

"Hmm ... Begitukah?" sahut Serena pelan.

Fabia mengangguk pelan.

Hening sejenak. Fabia masih menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya. Sedangkan Serena masih tetap bungkam.

"Jadi ... _Neechan_, apa _neechan _mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Fabia kemudian. Nada bicaranya terdengar amat hati-hati.

Serena menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruang makan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Sahut Serena.

Mata Fabia membulat saat mendengar ucapan Serena. Senyumnya merekah. "A-aku boleh pergi?" sahut Fabia kegirangan.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi." Sahut Serena memperjelas kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"_Ne, arigatou neechan!_" sahut Fabia yang benar-benar bersyukur memiliki kakak yang baik hati itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yeeey~ akhirnya bisa update juga. Chapter yang agak membosankan, ya, saya pikir juga begitu. Abis isinya cuma Serena sama kakeknya Shun yang adu argumen tentang Pembunuh Bayaran =3=

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review chapter 2 kemaren, **Mori Kousuke18, Laila Sakatori 24****, & bjtatihowo**. Terima kasih atas sambutan hangat kalian pada fic ini :)

Special thanks to **bjtatihowo**yang sudah dengan senang hati mau saya repotkan buat mem-beta-kan chapter ini (semoga kamu ga kapok nge-beta author abal macem saya yaa), sumpah hasil beta-nya bagus banget ! :'D

Buat yang menunggu pertemuan Fabia & Ren, kalian masih harus bersabar ya, karena mereka baru akan saya munculkan di Chapter 4 fufufu :3

Sekilas rambling *?* aja nih, sebenernya chapter 4 udah jadi, dan sekarang saya sedang mengerjakan chapter 5. Ga sabar deh pengen cepet-cepet publish chapter 4 :3

Tapi seperti biasa, saya akan melihat bagaimana respon kalian mengenai chapter ini.  
Jadi, saya akan duduk manis di sini dan mengharap review dari kalian. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya update :D

Review onegai~?

Much love,

lunlun


	4. Conflict of Silence

**Disclaimer : i don't own Bakugan or anything. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo bersliweran, alur kebut-kebutan*?*, EYD amburadul, cerita ga nyambung. Don't like? Try to read ;)**

**Beta-ed : bjtatihowo  
**

* * *

**A/N : Karena kayaknya 3 chapter awal terlalu serius, maka di chapter 4 ini Lun putuskan untuk memasukkan unsur drama dengan sedikit romance. Yaa Lun sendiri yakin mungkin romancenya bakal ga begitu terasa, karena Lun masukkin romancenya samar-samar gitu deh*?*. Tapi paling engga, akan ada Ren-Fabia moment di sini. Satu lagi, di dalam fic ini Lun memakai setting di Neathia. Well, tapi bukan Neathia seperti di anime. Bayangkan aja sebuah negara biasa, but the name is Neathia. ;D dan, mulai saat ini, saya merubah nama ayahnya Shun dari Tuan Kazami menjadi Kakeru Kazami. That's all~ :p  
And then, Enjoy ya~ ^^b**

* * *

**Dangerous Boy  
Chapter 4  
Conflict of Silence**

* * *

Malam perlahan mulai berganti menjadi pagi. Gelapnya langit mulai digantikan oleh terangnya sinar mentari. Bulan dan bintang telah pergi, kembali ke sarang peraduan mereka. Mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali bertugas senja nanti. Burung-burung juga mulai tersadar dari mimpi panjang mereka dan mulai terbang meninggalkan sarang mencari hidangan untuk di makan.

Seekor burung kecil tampak hinggap di sebuah pohon Ek besar yang tumbuh di depan kediaman Sheen. Burung itu melompat-lompat kecil. Lehernya sedikit dimiringkan saat mata kecilnya menatap rumah yang dicat warna putih itu.

Burung itu hinggap di sana beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ada seekor burung lain yang menghampirinya. Mereka saling berkicau satu sama lain— membuat semacam obrolan dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh manusia— dan akhirnya terbang saat seorang gadis berambut navy blue berlari keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _neechan_!" seru Fabia sambil berlari menuju gerbang. Gadis itu berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kakaknya, Serena, yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa serta beberapa orang pengawal pribadi bersamanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Fabia dan Serena memang sedang terlibat dalam suatu perdebatan.  
Serena menyuruh adiknya itu untuk membawa pengawal pribadi keluarganya. Menurut Serena, itu sebagai tindakan antisipasi kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Fabia— Serena wajar melakukan itu, semenjak kematian orangtuanya dia jadi lebih _over protective_ pada adiknya. Tentu saja karena dia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya karena kini Fabia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa— tapi, Fabia bersikeras menolak perintah sang kakak. Dia berpikir kalau kunjungannya ke panti kali ini, bukanlah kunjungan resmi. Jadi menurutnya, tidak perlu sampai membawa pengawal segala.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu dengan _limousine_!" seru Serena saat sang adik menolak titahnya. Fabia menghela nafas panjang. Menandakan kalau ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan sang kakak."Tidak, _neechan_. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Alice dan bibinya akan mengantarku. _Neechan_ tak perlu khawatir," sahut Fabia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi kan Fab— " sahut Serena namun dengan segera di putus oleh Fabia

"Tidak ... Tidak. Pokoknya tidak ada pengawal, tidak ada _limousine_, dan tidak ada kekhawatiran berlebihan!" potong Fabia sambil membuat jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku sudah enam belas tahun dan sudah seharusnya _neechan_ mulai percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, _neechan_...," lanjut Fabia kemudian. Nada bicaranya saat itu terdengar agak sedikit rendah— mungkin lebih terdengar lirih.

Zamrud milik Fabia menatap wajah sang kakak. Menyelam ke dalam bola mata pirus milik Serena. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia sedang meminta kakaknya untuk mengerti. Serena terdiam.

Mulutnya tampak terkatup, sepertinya Serena berniat untuk bicara lagi. Entah apa yang mau ia katakan, Fabia juga tidak tahu. Karena saat dia baru membuka mulutnya, ponsel milik Fabia telah berdering. Dan saat itu terjadi, Fabia sadar kalau Alice dan bibinya sudah ada di depan gerbang.  
Gadis berambut biru kelam itu pun berlari keluar dan langsung menuju gerbang. Menghampiri sebuah sedan hitam yang telah terparkir di depan kediamannya. Mengabaikan sang kakak.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Fabia saat sudah berada di dalam mobil bibinya Alice.

Alice hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Tidak, kok. Kami baru saja sampai di sini," sahut Alice yang duduk di kursi depan— di samping sang bibi yang berada di belakang kemudi.

"_Yokatta_...," ujar Fabia sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, gadis berambut _navy blue_ itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi saat Clara— bibi Alice— mulai membawa kendaraan miliknya meninggalkan kediaman Sheen.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu, Fabia?" sahut Clara tiba-tiba dan pertanyaan tersebut, sukses memecahkan keheningan yang sesaat lalu hinggap di antara mereka bertiga.

Fabia mengerjap, pandangannya teralih pada Alice yang saat ini juga tampak memandang bibinya dengan bingung."Bibi tahu darimana kalau Fabia punya kakak?" tanya Alice

Clara tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya."Memangnya ada yang tidak tahu tentang keluarga Sheen, ya?" sahut Clara kemudian.

Alice tertegun. Ah, gadis itu lupa kalau keluarga Sheen adalah keluarga yang selalu disorot oleh para wartawan. Jabatan mendiang ayah dan ibu Fabia yang dulunya adalah anggota parlemen, menjadikan nama Sheen begitu santer terdengar di telinga masyarakat Neathia. Bahkan setelah mereka meninggal, nama Sheen tidak juga redup. Malah nama Sheen kini tengah bersinar lantaran si sulung, Serena Sheen, belum lama ini berhasil menduduki jabatan sebagai duta besar Neathia atas Vestal.

Alice menoleh ke bangku belakang. Menatap Fabia yang kini tampak tersenyum."_Neechan_ baik-baik saja kok, bibi." Jawab Fabia dengan tegas.

Clara tersenyum."Yah, bagus lah kalau memang begitu," Clara menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

"Menjadi seorang duta besar itu pekerjaan sulit. Aku kagum pada kakakmu yang mau menjalankan tugas semacam itu. Apalagi dia masih sangat muda...," lanjut Clara kemudian.

Fabia tersenyum. Dia sendiri setuju dengan kata-kata bibinya Alice. Memang kakaknya yaitu, Serena adalah sosok kakak yang luar biasa. Di usia muda, berhasil menjadi duta besar. Sebuah jabatan yang benar-benar luar biasa bagi wanita semuda dia. Bekerja sebagai utusan resmi negara sebagai pejabat, mewakali nama negeri mereka, Neathia. Itu sungguh suatu kehormatan besar.

"_Neechan memang mengagumkan!" _pikir Fabia sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, itu artinya Fabia akan sering di tinggal sendiri, 'kan?" Tanya Clara kemudian. Pertanyaan barusan langsung membuat air muka Fabia berubah. Terlihat dari mata emerald Fabia yang kini berubah menjadi sendu.

Ya, itulah konsekuensi yang harus di terima. Menjadi duta besar adalah bertugas di luar negeri. Dalam hal ini, artinya Serena harus pergi ke Vestal, tempat di mana ia akan menjalankan sudah membicarakan soal hal itu pada Fabia beberapa waktu lalu. Tadinya Serena berpikir untuk ikut serta membawa sang adik ke Vestal. Tapi Fabia menolak.

Bagi Fabia, Neathia adalah negeri di mana ia lahir dan besar. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Neathia.

"Fabia!" Panggil Alice, membuyarkan lamunan sendu Fabia.

Fabia yang tersentak kaget, langsugn berkata "Eh? I-iya?"

"Kau melamun," sahut Alice. Fabia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Alice. Tertangkap basah saat sedang melamun, dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi selain tersenyum.

Mata coklat milik Clara diam-diam memperhatikan Fabia lewat kaca yang terpasang di mobil. Dia memandang iba pada sahabat keponakannya itu. Wanita itu tahu sebenarnya Fabia merasa sedih— amat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan sang kakak. Bagaimana pun juga, Serena adalah satu-satunya keluarga bagi Fabia. Dan pasti akan sangat berat jika harus berpisah dengannya.

* * *

Mylene tampak melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Wajah wanita berparas cantik itu tampak datar. Mata biru miliknya sempat memandang ke arah jam tangan yang mengikat lengan kirinya, sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

Cahaya matahari yang merembes melalui jendela panjang yang berderet tampak mengenai wanita itu. Membuat warna pigmen pirus pada rambut pendeknya jadi sedikit lebih berkilau dari biasanya.

Langkah wanita bernama belakang Farrow itu terhenti di depan sebuah ruang kerja. Mylene mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu.

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara berat khas seorang pria dari dalam— memerintah gadis itu supaya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja. Mylene pun membuka pintu bercat coklat itu, dan masuk ke dalam.

Begitu berada di dalam, mata biru milik Mylene langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan khas ruang kerja. Rak buku besar berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri, meja dan kursi kerja menghadap ke pintu, ada jendela besar di belakang meja kerja. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk— tepatnya agak ke sebelah kanan— terdapat dua sofa mewah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah meja kaca.

Tampilan ruangan itu juga tampak begitu klasik. Dinding yang di cat warna krem lembut, kemudian beberapa hiasan patung dan kepala hewan yang ada di ruangan itu menjadikannya terlihat berkelas.

Mata Mylene kini tertuju pada sosok seorang pria tua yang tengah berdiri menatap ke luar jendela— memunggungi Mylene.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan Zenoheld?" tanya Mylene, sesaat setelah ia membungkukkan badan pada pria itu.

"Kau sudah memberikan uangnya pada orang itu?" tanya Zenoheld— pria yang tengah berdiri sambil memunggungi Mylene— langsung pada pokoknya. Oh, terlihat sekali kalau pria berperawakan sedikit gemuk itu tidak suka basa-basi.

"Ya, saya sudah memberikan uangnya pada orang itu, seperti yang anda perintahkan. Seratus juta, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." jawab Mylene tegas.

"Hmm ... Bagus. Omong-omong Mylene, di mana kau menemukan orang seperti itu?" tanya Zenoheld kemudian.

Mylene menarik kedua ujung bibirnya— membuat sebuah senyum tipis muncul di parasnya yang ayu. "Di suatu tempat, tuan. Saya rasa orang seperti anda tidak perlu mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Ini ... Terlalu tidak penting," sahut gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Hmm ... Begitukah? Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Apa kau sudah memberitahunya kalau aku suka dengan hasil kerjanya?" sahut Zenoheld.

Lanjut Mylene kemudian "Ya, tentu saja tuan Zenoheld...,"

"Bagus." jawab Zenoheld. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya ia sangat puas.

Hening sejenak. Zenoheld masih sibuk menatap puluhan gedung yang berdiri tinggi dari jendela kantornya. Sedangkan Mylene menatap lurus ke arah punggung tuannya. Wanita muda itu tahu ada sesuatu yang dirisaukan oleh atasannya dan nampaknya, itu agak sedikit mengganggunya.

"Anda merisaukan sesuatu, tuan Zenoheld?" tanya Mylene kemudian.

Zenoheld hanya mendengus, dan berkata."Sepertinya kau pintar sekali membaca apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain ya, Mylene."

"Tuan Kazami sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi anda untuk mengembangkan Vexos Group. Harusnya anda tidak perlu merisaukan apa-apa lagi," balas Mylene langsung ke inti masalah. Mengabaikan kata-kata yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Zenoheld.

"Si Kakeru Kazami itu memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi ... masih ada si tua bangka ayahnya Kakeru, dan anak laki-lakinya." Lanjut Zenoheld kemudian

Mylene hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Oh, jadi anda mengkhawatirkan tuan besar Kazami?"

Zenoheld menjadi terdiam. Tapi Mylene bisa tahu kalau ucapannya itu benar adanya. Terlihat dari sorot mata tuan Zenoheld yang terpantul pada kaca jendela. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kegusaran dan kekhawatiran.

"Bukannya orang tua seperti dia tidak perlu diperhatikan, tuan?" jawab Mylene.

Zenoheld menghela nafas berat. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, Mylene. Orang tua itu bukan orang sembarangan. Kazami Group pernah mengalami masa jaya di saat pimpinannya," sahut Zenoheld, tampak sekali nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, tuan. Tuan besar Kazami bahkan sudah pensiun sejak tujuh tahun lalu," lanjut Mylene lagi.

"Tetap saja dia itu perlu diawasi." Perintah Zenoheld.

Mylene tertegun. Wanita itu tak berniat menanggapi ucapan pria yang notabenenya adalah atasannya tahu semua yang dikatakan atasannya itu benar. Tuan besar Kazami adalah sosok yang layak untuk diperhitungkan. Meski tubuhnya kini renta, tapi jiwa kepemimpinannya tidak lekas menghilang.

_Akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar bagi kami, jika tuan besar Kazami kembali menduduki posisi yang kosong sebagai ketua Kazami Group dan mengembalikan stabilitas perusahaan itu. Itu benar-benar tidak bagus untuk perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh tuan Zenoheld, Vexos_.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang tuan Zenoheld. Sepertinya masalah ini sedikit-banyak telah membebani pikiran pria itu.

"Jadi, apakah anda menginginkan aku untuk segera membereskan tuan besar Kazami, tuan Zenoheld?" tanya Mylene kemudian. Sorot mata wanita itu seakan mengatakan kalau ia siap melakukan apa saja demi atasannya. Demi tuan Zenoheld.

"Tidak Mylene, untuk sementara ... Biarkan berjalan seperti ini...," Lanjut Zenoheld, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mylene mengerjap. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau tuan Zenoheld akan mengeluarkan jawaban semacam itu. Anda yakin, tuan?" tanya wanita dengan rambut pirus terang itu. Mempertanyakan keputusan tidak biasa yang telah diambil oleh atasannya.

Zenoheld mengangguk."Ya. Untuk sementara, biarkan orang tua itu memimpin Kazami Group. Karena dia sudah pensiun tujuh tahun lalu, harusnya dia butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk bisa mengendalikan perusahaan raksasa seperti Kazami Group. Selain itu— " Mata Zenoheld menatap jalanan yang ada di bawah. Menatap tajam ke arah ratusan mobil yang tengah berlalu-lalang di tengah padatnya kota Neathia. "— Selain itu aku mau lihat seperti apa anak tunggal si Kazami itu. Anak yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi penerus sah Kazami Group." lanjutnya.

Hening sejenak. Tuan Zenoheld berbalik menatap Mylene dengan pandangan tajam. Memperlihatkan sorot tegas yang ada pada mata pria itu pada Mylene. Membuat Mylene sedikit tersentak.

"Saat aku mulai merasa keberadaan mereka berdua mulai mengancam, baru aku akan memerintahkanmu untuk bergerak." ujar Zenoheld sekali lagi. Nada bicara pria ini begitu tegas.

Mylene menunduk. Bibirnya bergetar. "Ba-baiklah ... Tu-tuan Zenoheld," desahnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," sahut Zenoheld memerintah.

"I-iya. Saya permisi dulu, tuan...," jawab Mylene sambil membungkuk, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Zenoheld.

Wanita beriris biru terang itu memegang dadanya begitu keluar dari ruang kerja Zenoheld. Dia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya saat ini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Oh, ini memang selalu terjadi saat ia melihat sorot tegas pada mata Zenoheld. Sorot mata yang— menurut Mylene— menakutkan.

Wanita berperawakan tinggi itu kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya seperti semula. Tarik nafas, lalu hembuskan. Terus begitu sampai ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Dan, hasilnya lumayan. Mylene kini bisa merasakan kalau detak jantungnya kini kembali normal.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju lift yang ada di ujung koridor. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak sedikit lebih muda darinya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata amethyst yang indah. Putra tuan Zenoheld, tuan muda Hydron.

Mylene menghentikan langkahnya lalu membungkuk— menunjukkan penghormatannya pada putra tunggal sang atasan.

"Apa kabar, tuan muda Hydron...," daripada dibilang pertanyaan, ucapan Mylene tadi lebih tepat disebut sapaan. Ya, sapaan. Sebuah bentuk formalitas yang dilakukan bawahan untuk atasannya. Sebuah bentuk formalitas yang sebenarnya Mylene pun tak sudi untuk melakukannya.

Hydron menjawab sembari menyeringai, "Pagi-pagi begini sudah datang untuk menjilat ayahku eh, Mylene?"

Hydron mengabaikan sapaan wanita yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Iris lavender miliknya menatap Mylene dengan tatapan remeh. _"__Bocah brengsek!"_

"Apa anda datang untuk menemui ayah anda, tuan muda?" Mylene berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh di dalam hati wanita itu, dia sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencincang Hydron menjadi potongan kecil karena telah bicara kurang ajar di hadapannya.

"Kebetulan sekali jika anda memang datang untuk menemui ayah anda. Karena saat ini tuan Zenohe—" sahut Mylene

"Sebaiknya jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Mylene." potong Hydron dengan tegas. Ia menyeringai pada Mylene sambil memainkan ujung rambut pirangnya dengan jari. Seringainya terlihat begitu memuakkan bagi Mylene. Mylene mendengus kesal. Jika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah anak atasannya, Mylene bersumpah kalau dia pasti sudah meninju hidung pemuda tengik itu.

"Sebaiknya perhatikan kata-katamu, tuan muda. Apa anda tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu? Oh, atau jangan-jangan anda tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya tata krama?" Sahut Mylene dengan nada sarkastik. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih sabar lagi. Mylene punya harga diri yang amat tinggi; harga diri yang tidak akan dia biarkan bisa diinjak-injak oleh orang yang usianya lebih muda darinya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

"Persetan dengan semua tata krama!" sahut Hydron ketus.

Mylene bisa melihat kalau Hydron kini tengah memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Membuat mata amethyst miliknya terlihat berkilat.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan kalau menjilat orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk eh, Mylene?" lanjut si pirang.

Mylene menatap Hydron dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat bola mata biru miliknya bertemu dengan bola mata violet milik Hydron. Sapphire dan amethyst, sungguh suatu perpaduan yang unik.

"Berhentilah menuduhku seorang penjilat," sahut Mylene.

Hydron menaikkan satu alis miliknya. Seringai di wajah tampannya masih belum hilang."Oh, yeah? Kau terus-terusan berusaha terlihat baik di depan ayahku. Seolah-olah memberi kesan kalau kau adalah anak buah yang patuh. Ayolah Mylene, orang bodoh mana pun juga tahu kalau kau sedang menjilat ayahku!" jawab Hydron sekenanya.

Mylene tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Hydron.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eh, wanita aneh?" tanya Hidron yang masih memainkan rambutnya.

Mylene hanya tersenyum dan berkata."Jadi kau bersikap sinis seperti ini padaku karena ayahmu lebih menyukai aku, ketimbang kau yang notabenenya adalah putra tunggalnya? Begitu?"

Hydron mengerjap. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Ayahku tentu lebih menyukaiku ketimbang kau!" sergah Hydron.  
Mylene menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini gantian wanita itu yang menatap Hydron dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Mau apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" hardik Hydron. Dia tidak suka saat ada seseorang menatapnya seperti itu— sangat tidak suka.

"Aku? Oh, aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu. Kau mati-matian berusaha agar ayahmu mau memandangmu. Tapi apa? Ayahmu bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Menyedihkan,"lanjut Mylene.

Hydron menatap Mylene gusar. Tangannya mengepal.

"Oh, aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau ayahmu pasti berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan jabatan sebagai pemimpin Vexos kepada orang sepertimu," lanjut Mylene.

"Tutup mulutmu, kurang ajar! Lancang sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku, pada putra pemilik Vexos Group!" Teriak Hydron dengan tatapan marah.

Mylene menyeringai. "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan, eh? Bersembunyi di belakang nama ayahmu, menjadikan kekuasaan yang dipegang ayahmu sebagai tameng? Benar-benar memalukan!" ujar Mylene lagi.

Hydron menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan emosinya untuk tidak membunuh wanita berambut pirus terang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada balasan?" Sahut Mylene. Kemudian berkata lagi, "Apa kau sudah kehabisan kata-kata, tuan muda Hydron?" ujar Mylene. Kali ini ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul indah miliknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya dengus kesal dari Hydron. _"__Membosankan" _, pikir Mylene. Wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau jangan sombong!" Teriak Hydron kesal.

Mylene menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Hydron. Mata biru miliknya menatap si pirang yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter di belakang. Mata si pirang juga terlihat berkilat. Gusar. Sepertinya Hydron tidak terima akan kata-kata Mylene barusan.

Mylene menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seolah meminta Hydron untuk mengulangi kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Kau jangan sombong!" ulang Hydron. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah berhasil menyingkirkan rival terbesar ayahku, lalu kau bisa bersikap sombong seperti ini, Mylene!"

Wanita berambut pirus terang itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah aku pantas untuk bertingkah sombong eh, Hydron?" ujar Mylene dengan senyum kemanangan. Untuk kali ini, Mylene memanggil pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung dengan nama pendeknya. Tidak memakai embel-embel 'tuan muda' atau sebagainya. Membuat Hydron menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Belum ada orang yang berani memanggilnya 'Hydron' kecuali kedua orangtuanya. Mylene adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya. Hydron tidak melihat semua ini sebagai bentuk ketidaksopanan, tetapi lebih kepada pembangkangan. Ya, Mylene telah melakukan pembangkangan terhadap dirinya.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Sahut Hydron

Mylene hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Dengar ya, Hydron. Aku sombong karena memang aku pantas untuk bersikap seperti itu. Aku sudah menjalankan semua perintah tuan Zenoheld dengan sangat baik, apalagi aku kini sudah berhasil menyingkirkan tuan Kazami, rival terbesar ayahmu. Oh, coba bayangkan, betapa senangnya ayahmu dengan hasil kerjaku,"

Tangan Mylene bergerak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Dan aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah tahu bahwa tuan Zenoheld memilihku sebagai tangan kanannya. Itu artinya ... Ayahmu sudah sangat percaya padaku. Bukankah pantas kalau aku bersikap sombong, huh?"sahut Mylene.

Hydron mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapan Mylene. Kalah. Hydron memang selalu kalah jika sedang beradu argumen dengan Mylene, begitu juga dengan saat ini.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu yang berguna bagi ayahmu, tuan muda...," ucap Mylene kemudian.  
Hydron diam tak menjawab.

"Kau terus-terusan bersikap manja pada ayahmu, terus bersembunyi di balik ketiak ayahmu, bagaimana ayahmu akan memberimu kepercayaan kalau kau saja selalu bertindak semaumu. _It's not like a gentleman,_" sahut Mylene sarkastik.

Gadis berambut pendek itu pun berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju lift yang ada di ujung koridor. Meninggalkan Hydron yang masih menatapnya dengan gusar dan— mungkin— tengah mengucapkan berbagai macam kutukan untuk Mylene di dalam hati.

Begitu suara lift terdengar dan sosok Mylene sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, pemuda pirang itu pun menggeram kesal dan melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding bercat putih yang ada di dekatnya.

"_**Wanita sialan"**_

* * *

Sedan hitam milik Clara tampak terparkir di depan sebuah toko mainan yang terletak di distrik pertokoan Neathia. Beberapa saat lalu, Fabia mengusulkan pada Alice dan Clara untuk mampir ke tempat ini. Gadis manis berambut biru kelam itu mengatakan kalau akan lebih baik jika mereka membawakan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk anak-anak panti— dalam hal ini tentu saja sesuatu yang istimewa itu adalah mainan.

"Aku rasa anak-anak akan suka dengan boneka ini," ujar Alice. Tangannya meraih sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih dengan bulu yang halus.

"Hmm ... Aku pikir kita juga harus membeli yang ini," sahut Fabia sambil meraih sebuah bola sepak dari salah satu rak. "Kau tahu 'kan, tidak semua anak di panti itu perempuan. Jadi mungkin, yang laki-laki akan suka kalau dibelikan ini." lanjut Fabia sambil mengerling ke arah Alice.

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan usulan Fabia.

"Dan aku rasa, kalian harus segera berhenti memilih-milih sekarang!" sahut Clara yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Dia kemudian meraih boneka dan bola yang ada di tangan Alice dan Fabia, kemudian mengembalikannya ke rak semula. Clara bisa mendengar desah kekecewaan dari Fabia dan Alice saat ia mengambil mainan itu dari tangan mereka.

Clara menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian sudah terlalu banyak membeli. Coba lihat!" Clara menunjuk ke arah meja kasir. Meja kasir itu kini sudah penuh dengan mainan-mainan yang dipilih oleh Fabia dan Alice. Boneka, bola dengan berbagai macam ukuran, papan monopoli, robot-robotan, satu set lengkap peralatan masak-masakan, dan lain-lain. Oh, sepertinya mereka berniat menjarah toko mainan itu.

Alice dan Fabia mengerjap saat sadar kalau meja kasir sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaan mereka berdua. Bahkan saat ini, sang penjaga toko tengah menatap keduanya dengan sumringah seakan mengatakan _'Apa kalian yakin ingin membungkus semua barang ini?'._

Fabia dan Alice hanya bisa memamerkan cengiran mereka pada Clara.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kita sudah mengambil terlalu banyak barang," Fabia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Alice hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya pada sang bibi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan galak.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke meja kasir, lalu pilih mainan yang benar-benar akan kalian berikan pada anak-anak di panti!" Lanjut Clara sambil mendorong mereka berdua kea rah kasir.

Alice dan Fabia langsung berlari menuju meja kasir dan menuruti perintah Clara. Mereka tampak memilah-milah mainan yang benar-benar akan mereka berikan pada anak-anak panti.  
Agak sulit memang, karena pada dasarnya mainan-mainan itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

Alice dan Fabia sebenarnya ingin sekali memberikan semua mainan yang ada di sana untuk mereka, tapi tidak mungkin. Selain karena mereka akan kesulitan untuk membawa mainan dalam jumlah banyak, mereka juga akan kesulitan untuk membayar semua mainan ini. Jadi, mereka berpikir untuk memilih beberapa saja. Mungkin 5 atau 10 mainan saja sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi." ujar sang penjaga kasir saat ia telah selesai menghitung dan membungkus semua belanjaan Fabia dan Alice.

Fabia dan Alice akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli 10 buah mainan. Mereka membeli sebuah bola, tiga buah boneka beruang yang lucu dengan warna bulu yang berbeda— masing-masing berwarna putih, coklat, dan krem— , tiga buah robot-robotan yang bentuknya menyerupai robot gundam— atau memang itu robot gundam? Entahlah, Fabia tidak terlalu mengerti— , satu set perlengkapan masak-masakan, dan dua buah mobil mainan.

Setelah keluar dari toko, Clara dengan santainya melenggang menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir sekitar 10 meter dari toko tersebut. Mengabaikan Alice dan Fabia yang tengah kerepotan membawa beberapa _paper bag_ yang berisi mainan yang baru saja mereka beli.

Alice sedikit bersungut karena sang bibi enggan membantu membawa semua barang belanjaan ini. Sedangkan Fabia sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di distrik pertokoan.

Hari ini distrik pertokoan terlihat sangat ramai. Itu wajar sebenarnya, mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Ada yang berjalan dengan pasangan mereka, bersama teman-teman, ada juga yang bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Tapi, yang berjalan sendirian juga ada kok.

Ekspresi yang terpancar dari orang-orang itu juga bermacam-macam. Tapi, kebanyakan dari mereka tengah tersenyum. Mungkin mereka benar-benar menikmati hari ini.

Emerald milik Fabia kini menatap jejeran gedung-gedung tinggi yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Gedung-gedung itu terlihat begitu tinggi dan begitu menjulang, seakan-akan tengah menantang langit.

Tanpa sadar, gadis berkulit porselen itu tersenyum. Ya, inilah Neathia. Negeri kelahirannya. Negeri yang amat ia cintai.

"BRUUKK!"

Fabia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Lamunannya buyar. _Paper bag_ yang ada di tangannya terlepas dan isinya berhamburan di sekitar gadis itu.  
Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fabia.

Fabia tampak meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan sepasang mata amber tajam. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya. Seorang pemuda yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini!

**Ren's POV**

Aku lihat gadis itu masih terduduk di atas tanah. Gadis dengan rambut biru gelap aneh yang dengan bodohnya melamun di tengah jalanan yang ramai.

"_Apa dia pikir jalanan ini milik nenek moyangnya, sampai dia seenaknya melamun seperti itu, huh? Benar-benar gadis labil yang bodoh!"_ pikirku.

Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok— oranye— datang menghampiri gadis yang baru saja aku tabrak. Dia lalu menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Sangat drama, membuatku memutar kedua bola mata amber milikku.

Aku hanya berharap adegan drama di hadapanku ini tidak akan berlanjut ke adegan selanjutnya di mana si gadis yang menolong itu begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis yang satunya lagi sambil menangis, lalu si gadis yang terjatuh berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Adegan berlanjut dengan si gadis yang terjatuh tadi memeluk gadis satunya untuk menenangkannya. Kemudian satu persatu adegan _yuuri_ pun terjadi.

"_Eh— tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan adegan __yuuri__? Dan kenapa aku begitu paham dengan tiap-tiap adegannya? Sialan!"_ pikirku sembari meruntuki otakku yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa seperti itu.

Aku lihat kini gadis berambut biru gelap itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Oh lihat ini, tatapannya seakan-akan mengatakan kalau ia ingin sekali mencakar wajahku. Haha, menggelikan.

Aku mendesis kesal pada gadis itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku. Menahanku untuk pergi.  
Aku menoleh.

Kulihat gadis yang tadi kini sudah berdiri tegak sambil memegang lenganku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku datar.

Gadis itu balas menatapku dengan sinis. "Apa selain tidak punya mata, kau juga tidak punya mulut?"

Cih, bicara apa gadis ini."Apa masalahmu?" sahutku.

"Apa masalahku? Bukannya aku yang pantas bertanya? Apa masalahmu?"

Oh, _damn_. Gadis aneh itu berteriak-teriak dan menjadikan aku pusat perhatian bagi pejalan kaki di jalanan ini.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak, gadis norak! Apa kau sengaja mencari perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di sini, eh?" Sahut ku dengan kasar.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ka-kau menyebutku apa tadi? Ga-gadis norak?" kudengar dia mengulang kembali kata-kataku. Membuatku mendengus kesal.

Ejekku pada gadis norak tersebut."Oh, rupanya selain norak, kau juga tuli, eh?"

Aku menunjuk telingaku dengan jari telunjuk saat menyebut kata 'tuli'. Membuat semacam penegasan. Dan detik kemudian, kulihat wajahnya memerah. Mungkin karena marah. Atau mungkin, karena terbakar matahari? Persetan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Kau! Dengar, ya!" gadis itu menudingkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

Gadis itu berteriak. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan orangtuamu sopan santun eh, tuan?"

Aku kembali memandang gadis itu dengan sinis. Aku paling tidak suka saat ada orang yang menudingkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku.

Oh, rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik revolver yang aku sembunyikan di balik bajuku dan menembak gadis yang ada di hadapanku saat ini juga. Tapi, aku cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatku. Aku tidak mau besok pagi ada berita besar di koran bertuliskan 'Seorang Gadis Tewas Tertembak di Tengah Padatnya Distrik Pertokoan Neathia'. Tidak, tidak. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan, betapa menggelikannya hal itu kalau sampai terjadi.

Jadi, aku hanya menyahut dengan, "Apa masalahmu, NONA?"

Yeah, aku sengaja menekan nada bicaraku saat menyebut kata 'nona'.

"Masalahku? Kau ingin tahu masalahku? Baiklah kuberi tahu! Yang pertama; kau dengan seenaknya menabrak dan membuat semua barang milikku terjatuh, yang kedua; kau tidak minta maaf dan membantu membereskan barang-barangku(gadis itu menunjuk ke arah _paper bag_ yang masih berceceran di jalan saat bicara itu), dan yang ketiga; kau sudah bicara tidak sopan di depanku!" jelas gadis itu.

Aku menghadiahi gadis itu tatapan tajam.

"Dengar ya, nona! Yang pertama; bukan salahku jika aku menabrakmu. Salahmu sendiri yang melamun di tengah jalan, yang kedua; apa kau tidak punya tangan? Apa kau tidak bisa mengambil barang-barang itu dengan tanganmu sendiri? Apa gunanya tangan kalau tidak untuk digunakan, dan yang ketiga; terserah aku mau bicara apa saja. Ini adalah negara bebas di mana setiap orang bebas berbicara!" teriakku padanya. Aku benar-benar sangat tidak suka berhadapan dengan gadis seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba menggema di tempat itu. Membuatku dan gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan kami— saling melempar tatapan mematikan satu sama lain— untuk sementara waktu.

Aku menoleh. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut oranye sebahu datang menghampiri kami.

"_Cih, siapa lagi itu?" _pikirku.

"Bibi Clara!" Kudengar gadis berambut oranye panjang yang tadi, berjalan menghampiri wanita itu. Bibi? Pantas saja warna rambut mereka mirip.

Wanita yang bernama Clara itu menghampiri kami berdua dengan tatapan galak.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini eh, Fabia?" sahut seseorang yang di panggil Clara dengan nada yang sama galaknya dengan wajahnya.

Aku mengeryitkan keningku saat mendengar ucapan Clara. Fabia? Oh, jadi nama gadis aneh ini Fabia. Nama yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi tidak berlaku untuk si pemilik nama!

"Aku sedang memberikan orang ini pelajaran! Dia barusan menabrakku dan membuat semua barangku berantakan, tapi dia tidak minta maaf sama sekali!" gadis yang sepertinya bernama Fabia itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dari sudut pandangnya, tentu saja.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Hei, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang melamun di tengah jalan!" protesku.

Aku bisa melihat gadis berambut biru kelam itu mencibir. "Oh, yeah. Salahku melamun di tengah jalan. Baiklah, aku memaklumimu karena telah menabrakku. Mungkin kau tidak melihat kalau ada orang yang tengah berdiri di jalan. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak punya mata?" hardik gadis itu.

"_Benar-benar brengsek!"_ pikirku.

Aku hendak membalas ucapan gadis kurang ajar itu, saat tiba-tiba wanita yang bernama Clara ikut berbicara. Wanita itu menyuruh kami untuk diam dan berhenti bertengkar. Dia bahkan memberitahu kalau saat ini kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua pejalan kaki di sini.

Aku mendengus tak senang, saat aku sadar kalau kami memang benar-benar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak pejalan kaki yang sengaja berhenti, dan menonton kami. Mereka saling berbisik dan menyenggol siku satu sama lain. Menyebalkan!

Aku dengar wanita yang bernama Clara itu kembali mengoceh. Dia memaki tindakan kami yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan sambil memunguti satu persatu _pepar bag_— milik si gadis aneh— yang masih berceceran di jalan.

Tadinya aku memasang tampang masa bodoh. Maksudku, ayolah, bayangkan saja saat ada orang yang tidak kalian kenal tiba-tiba saja datang dan memarahi kalian. Tentu kalian akan berpikir _'Masa bodoh! Memangnya dia siapa?'_. Benar kan?

Dan itu juga yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Yah setidaknya begitu, sebelum akhirnya si bibi Clara itu menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang 'bersikap _gentleman_'. Oh, aku amat yakin kalau saat ini wanita itu sedang menyindirku.

"_Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah!"_pikirku, karena sudah tak tahan dengan adegan ceramah yang lebih mirip drama ini.

Aku pun mendesis kesal lalu merebut tiga buah paper bag yang sudah berhasil dirapikan oleh Clara, lalu memungut dua buah _paper bag_ yang masih tercecer di jalan.

Dengan tatapan tajam, aku menatap Clara lalu berkata, "Barang ini mau di bawa kemana, eh?"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

****Orz... apa-apaan chapter ini ? #gelundungan

Niatnya mau bikin chapter yang agak ringan gitu, eh ujungnya tetep aja kerasa berat =w=

Maafkan saya para fangirl Prince Hydron, karena saya telah membuat Hydron amat sangat OOC! orzorzorz

Maaf juga ya para fans Mylene, di sini saya bikin dia jadi jahat banget huweeeee *padahal saya sendiri adalah fans berat mereka* #jedotindiriketembok

Fabia, Ren, ama Alice juga tak luput dari ke-OOC-an

aaaaargghh #terjunkejurang

maaf juga karena rasanya dari chapter ke chapter, ceritanya jadi makin panjang T_T

baiklah, sekian rambling gaje saya. kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati :'DD

much love,

LC


End file.
